Inlets or nacelles of jet engines on modern aircraft shape the incoming airflow to the jet engine. The lip radii, ramp angles and capture area all effect the incoming airflow. Fixed geometry inlets are not optimized for any one flight condition. The design is a comprise of performance around a variety of mission segments. At a variety of angles of attack and aircraft speeds the capture area of the inlet is not optimized and with prior art inlets (fixed designs), no improvement can be realized. The lack of optimum inlet geometry limits the range and thrust of modern aircraft. Variable geometry inlets have been tried. Unfortunately, all previous designs have had problems with support of seals and aerodynamic leaks. These problems have severely limited their effectiveness. Thus there exists a need for inlet (nacelle) that can be adjusted for different angles of attack and airspeeds, to provide an optimum performance over a variety of flight conditions without aerodynamic leaks.